Not What I Expected When I 'Begged'
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: My first WWE slash one-shot. Randy gets more than he bargained for when he returns to his hotel. Based on an idea after the confrontation between Randy and JBL on the Raw aired 3/31/08. Please R&R!


Not What I Expected When I 'Begged'

Ok, this is my first one-shot at a WWE slash fic. JBL and Randy Orton are not two of my most fave wrestlers, but this idea came after hearing Randy 'beg' JBL to come back to the ring on the episode of Raw that aired March 31st, 2008. Anyway, this is what came of that idea. (NOTE: I don't own, nor claim to own, any of the logo's, slogans, names or any other part of the WWE. This fic is written purely for entertainment purposes, and there is no monetary gain being made.)

Randy signed as he swiped his hotel key card through the door lock, then opened the door. He reached over to his right and flipped the light switch, then cursed softly when they didn't come on. "Damn." He wasn't fond of the idea of fumbling around in the dark, just to find the phone and make a call to the desk. But all thoughts of doing anything came to a halt when a soft voice whispered from the dark. "I've been waiting for you."

"Who's there?" Randy held the door open with his foot as he stepped into the room, but the thin sliver of light from the hallway did nothing to reveal who the outline on the bed belonged to. "What's the matter, Randy, did you forget me already?" The figure rose from the bed, and Rnady raised his fists, ready to defend himself. "Don't feed me that crap. You knew my name well enough when you were begging me to come back to the ring earlier..." Randy cursed again when the figure leaned over and re-plugged in one of the bedside lamps. "Bradshaw, how'd you get in my room?" JBL grinned at the Champ. "That's my little secret. Besides, you have moe to worry about. You've got some punishment coming..."

Randy swallowed slightly, but didn't give himself away by flinching. "What exactly did you have in mind?" JBL smirked at Randy's sarcastic tone. "Well, for starters..." He lunged at Randy, and this time, he did flinch. But JBL only grabbed the championship from is resting place on Randy's shoulder. "This could be a very good punishment tool..." Randy grinned. "Yeah, right, give me a break. That belt..." He trailed off as a grin spread over JBL's face. "You can't be serious. Bradshaw, that belt... Do you have any idea of the pain it would inflict? That's not your daddy's leather belt!" JBL grinned, then pointed to the bed. "Lay down." Randy paled. "Jeez, I don't think..." He gasped when the belt connected firmly with the mattress. Randy choked, but he didn't have a choice. He'd known he'd have to pay later for 'begging' JBL to come back to the ring, but this... Wasn't what he'd expected. But as always,  
he did what he was told.

Randy tried to keep himself from tensing, knowing that it would only make it worse. But what came across his backside wasn't the belt, but JBL's smooth hand. "Such a pity.  
To bruise this tender skin." Randy felt himself relax with relief. JBL wasn't really going to hurt him, not with his own belt-- The sudden pain of the leather slapping across his jeans made him scream out. The denim was little protection, and it felt as if the center of the belt had made contact with his bare skin. He yelped, burying his face in the mattress as the choking sobs came along with the belt, once more. Then again. Finally, Randy screamed out, "Enough, oh, God, I'm sorry, so sorry..." JBL made soothing noises over Randy's hicupping sobs as he gently removed Randy's jeans and boxers. Then he soothed the raw flash with gentle strokes and tiny kisses. "Are you sorry, truly?" Randy couldn't do anything but nod. "Good, now you get what you really deserve!" Randy struggled, but only for a moment, as a cloth soaked with chloroform was held tightly over his mouth and nose, rendering him unconcious.

When Randy awoke, it was to find he had been craftly tied spread-eagled to the bed. His clothes were in a heap across the room, and there was noise coming from the bathroom. JBL emerged moments later, wearing only a royal blue robe, and towel drying his hair. He grinned at Randy when he saw that he was awake. "Hmmpf, finally. Now, for the rest of what I owe you..." Randy could only lay helpless as JBL shed his cotten robe, revealing his half erect cock to his slave. Randy groaned as his own member twitched at the sight. JBL only grinned. He walked to the foot of the bed, then crawled up between Randy's spread legs, leaving little kisses and bite marks from his ankles to his inner thighs. As he rose higher, Randy began to thrust his hips upward, an unspoken plea. But JBL was having none of it. He rose up, then knealt beside the beaten champ, licking and caressing his inner thighs and nipples, teasing him unmercifully. Finally, Randy whimpered. "Please..." JBL nodded, as he didn't know how much longer he could hold on being seperated from his lover. He reached over Randy, opening the side table drawer and pulling out a tube of lubricant. As he did, Randy took the opportunity to bite at JBL's hard abs, making the older man groan. JBL straightened up, then leaned down to the foot of the bed, making short work of the knots he'd tied to Randy's feet. Finally free, the champ lifted his legs upward, spreading them apart, in a shameless gesture. JBL's hands shook as he opened the bottle of lubricant and applied some to his own aching member, hissing as he did so, then squeezed more out onto three of his fingers, then hooked Randy's legs around his neck and lowered his fingers to Randy's offering.

"Ready?" JBL asked softly as one finger hesitated just outside Randy's opening. The champ nodded, then hissed as one, two, three digits entered his body, stretching him for his punishment that was quickly becoming a reward. "Now?" JBL removed his fingers, and positioned himself, waiting for Randy's ok. The champ nodded, and JBL plunged in to the hilt. Randy cried out at the pain of the invasion, then began to moan as JBL rocked his hips backward, then forward, going deeper with each thrust. JBL was so caught up in the moment that he forgot about Randy's own growing problem, until the younger man grabbed one of his hands and guided it down to his own erection. There was a moment of pause, when their eyes locked, each filled with lust. "Go, now, hard and fast." Randy hissed. JBL took him at his word as he slammed back into the willing body, stroking Randy with each thrust. When JBL felt his release coming, he leaned close to Randy's ear, pumping his cock harder. "Come, come for me Randy. I want to feel you, see you come for me. I want to hear you cry my name when you come." Randy thrashed his head side to side, but he heard the words clearly. "Come for me Randy. Come!" And with that, their eyes locked, and Randy cried out his release as JBL emptied himself inside his love.

Moments later, the two lay sated, wrapped in each other and a tangle of sheets. There was only silence as the two regained their breath and their heartbeats slowed back down, slowly. Finally, Randy rolled on his side, snuggling and laying his head on JBL's shoulder. "Mmmmm, you knwo what?" He murmured. JBL shook his head slightly. "What?" Randy raised up on his elbow, then leaned down close to his lover. "If this is what I get for begging you to come back to the ring, maybe I need to beg more often!" There was a moment of silence, then the both of them started to laugh. 


End file.
